


Sleep

by SilentShanin



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alisha is gay, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShanin/pseuds/SilentShanin
Summary: A movement catches her eye as Rose's hair blows slightly in the breeze. She wonders how soft it is. If Rose would mind if she touched it. Just for a bit. Just to get it out of her face.Mindlessly she reaches out, fingers wandering to red locks.Alternatively... Alisha's thoughts in her gay little head make her want to touch Rose's hair and then overthink stuff
Relationships: Alisha Diphda & Rose, Alisha Diphda/Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sleep

Rose is asleep. 

She came to her this morning, storming in through the doors of her office, begging her to come along as her Squire. That she absolutely needed help with some stronger hellions she couldn't purify by herself near Lastonbell. 

She wanted to decline. There are still so many matters within Ladylake that need her attention. The waterwheel needs renovations and she was setting up the balance sheet for it, the sanctuary asked her to help with preparations for the next festival, and that redistricting proposal has been gathering dust for a few days already. 

But one glance at Rose's face told her she had already lost that inner battle. 

Or... can you even call it a battle if Alisha knew she would be leaving that day, even before Rose had come into her study? Bag already packed since the moment she heard the redheaded Shepherd was back in the city. 

Which is how she found herself here. Under the starry night and leaves of a nearby tree, wrapped in a sleeping bag near a smoldering fire. And next to her, Rose. Huddled close even though they don't need each other's warmth. The gentle wind cooling Alisha's flushed face. Or maybe that's just her. 

She's slightly envious of how quickly Rose is able to fall asleep. Her own mind, usually too troubled by all the things demanded of her, needs some kind of distraction before she literally can't keep her eyes open anymore. It's how she often finds herself waking up with one of her novels over her face, or her cheek pressed into the papers on her desk. 

A movement catches her eye as Rose's hair blows slightly in the breeze. She wonders how soft it is. If Rose would mind if she touched it. Just for a bit. Just to get it out of her face. 

Mindlessly she reaches out, fingers wandering to red locks. 

But before she can feel them, Rose's eyes snap open. A hand grabs her wrist, pinning it between them with assassin-like speed. Her other hand surely reaching for a dagger, hidden somewhere on her body. Blue finds green, piercing, clear, staring into her own, like Rose hadn't been asleep just mere seconds ago. Before they soften, a realization passing over them, as if she's finally aware of who she's looking at. A grin effortlessly crawls onto her face, lazy, and oh so Rose. 

"Whatcha doing, Princess?" 

But she can hear by her slight raspy voice that Rose had certainly been out like a light. 

"I was..." What _was _she trying to do again? "Uhm, I wanted to touch your hair..."__

__Rose's fingers, still wrapped around her wrist, tightens before letting go and disappearing into those same locks she wanted to feel. "Man, Alisha... You woke me up for that?"_ _

__"I apologize. I didn't mean to."_ _

__It's been a while since she saw Rose the assassin. How long it's been since they clashed knives for real. Rose, always loud, always bright, smiles so easily. She sometimes forgets it's all just a mask._ _

__Or is the assassin face a mask?_ _

__Nevertheless Alisha never realized what those years of Scattered Bones have done to Rose. How lightly she sleeps, ready to fight off anyone who wants to strike her down in her moment of resting. How fast she dozes off, using every second she has, not knowing when she'll be able to sleep again. How she always seems alert, looking for strangers in the shadows, hand on her knives, be it for throwing or slashing. And what kind of luxury she herself has lived, being able to sleep so deeply._ _

__A tap on her forehead snaps her back to Rose._ _

__"Busy overthinking again?"_ _

__She hums. Not quite sure how to articulate her thoughts. If she should even give them words at all. But also not quite ready to let them go just yet._ _

__Rose smiles and that seems to ease the tension in her shoulders a bit._ _

__Her arms slip around Rose’s waist, face pressed into red fabric, when her fingers finally find soft strands of hair. Rose's find her own, scratching slightly at the back of her head. She tightens her grip, silently trying to give Rose the comfort she didn't ask for. Secretly giving herself the comfort she didn't know she wanted._ _

__And with those thoughts buzzing in the back of her mind, Alisha finally sleeps._ _

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  First ever thing I wrote so uuuuuh comment? Or kudos? I dunno how this works. Like? Hit that subscribe button?  
>   
> Just some scenario stuck in my head on a lazy Sunday morning (it's 2 pm)  
>   
>   
> I normally don't write, but I do try to draw and post them on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SilentShanin) and [tumblr](https://silent-shanin.tumblr.com/), so if you're into RoseAli... 👀


End file.
